sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Ball (form)
Sanic Ball is a transformation of Sanic Hegehog that he can change into automatically. In this state, Sanic is 2x faster than he normally is and has maximum agility, as well as becoming very good at bouncing, but it is very hard for Sanic to control his movement while in the Sanic Ball form. Sanic's strategy while in this form is typically to just bounce around and hope he hits something. However, it is still one of Sanic's most useful forms. Powers And Abilities As stated before, Sanic Ball can go TWICE the speed of regular base form Sanic, as well as jump twice as high, allowing Sanic to reach areas he would normally be unable to reach. He can also charge up his bounces to increase their height and power. Sanic Ball has nearly unlimited agility and is tinier than Sanic's base form, making him very good at dodging attacks from opponents. However, if he is caught off guard, he can still get hit by enemy attacks. While Sanic Ball is a powerful form, it still has weaknesses. Sanic Ball is very difficult to control properly, and not even Sanic is experienced enough to handle it. He will often find himself simply bouncing in weird directions hoping he'll actually hit something. Sanic Ball's durability is also not the best, as it is actually even lower than Sanic's regular self. If he is caught off guard, Sanic Ball can easily be K.O.'d. Overall, Sanic Ball is a useful form for Sanic that is nether less difficult to use properly even for Sanic. Transformations Similar to Sanic himself, Sanic Ball has many different transformations that are essentially Ball versions of Sanic's own forms. The list goes as follows: Super Sanic Ball: Unlike regular Sanic Ball, Super Sanic Ball can actually fly, as well as being nearly completely invulnerable and faster than ever before. However, he is still very hard to control. Hyper Sanic Ball: All of the advantages of Super Sanic Ball combined with a hefty power boost. Dankspine Sanic Ball: An upgraded version of Hyper Sanic Ball with all stats boosted. Dark Sanic Ball: The only Sanic Ball form who can use the power of edginess to his advantage with overwhelming dark attacks. Stupor Smesh Brers Sanic Ball appears in Stupor Smesh Brers as Sanic Hegehog's B Attack. Pressing B will automatically transform Sanic into Sanic Ball. In this state, Sanic can do absolutely nothing but bounce around the arena. You can kind of control him by pressing Left or Right, but that's pretty much it. However, Sanic Ball does gain a massive speed and power increase from his regular form. Holding A while in this state now allows you to charge Sanic Ball up, increasing his speed and power. Pressing B again allows you to instantly revert back to regular Sanic. Super Sanic Ball also appears as Super Sanic's B attack, functioning pretty much the same as regular Sanic Ball except that you can now fly, making controlling Sanic Ball a bit easier. He is also a lot more durable than regular Sanic Ball, though less durable than Super Sanic. Trivia While technically a form of Sanic, Sanic Ball is more of a transformation as it can assume its own forms as well. Sanic Ball is definitely the tiniest Sanic form in the world. Despite being the tiniest Sanic form, it is actually not the cutest Sanic form, that honor instead going to base form Sanic. Because of its super-derpy face, Sanic Ball may actually be the derpiest Sanic form in the world. Category:Balls Category:Hegehog Forms Category:Characters Category:Articles